


Golden Slumbers

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon helps River fall asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Slumbers

Long fingers stroke dark hair, sticky with sweat.

A slight groan escapes her mouth.  
"shhhhhhh"

A surgeon's arm reaches up. The soft yellow light of the passenger cabin clicks off.

A soft voice whispers. "Once upon a time there lived a prince and princess. They both had to leave the castle of the King and Queen to seek their fortunes. They each struck out on their own. The prince was scared and lonely without his sister by his side and so one day he set out to find her.

She stifles a sob. He pauses, brushes a tear from her wet cheek.


End file.
